


Break Up With Him

by ponie182



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Song Fic for Break Up With Him by Old Dominion
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Break Up With Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_Princess_Nysa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/gifts).



> I dont own anything from the characters to the song.

It had been a long couple of days, and they hadn’t ended he’d hoped. Nick was sitting at his favorite bar nursing his third beer. A song came on the jukebox and started thinking of Ellie. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He knew it was late, but he also knew she would pick up.

_Hey girl, what's up?_

_I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up_

_Naw, I ain't drunk_

_Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but_

_That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?_

_I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're talking too long_

“Nick, are you drunk?” Ellie asked after she’d answered.

“No… Okay maybe a little but this song came on and I couldn’t help but call. I know you’re with Boyd, but I wish you’d tell him it was over.

_To tell him that it's over_

_Then bring it on over_

_Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_

_Girl, you know it can't wait_

_Rip it off just like a band-aid_

_The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_

_I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

“B, please just tell him that it’s over. Don’t string him along and waste time. I’ve noticed how you look at me and I know you don’t love him. Just break up with him.”

_I know, you don't wanna break his heart_

_But that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart, look_

_Just tell him, it's you, it ain't him_

_And maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends_

_Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love_

_C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove_

“Look I know you don’t want to hurt him but that’s not a good enough reason not to give us a chance. Tell it’s you not him, tell him anything you must, to get him to understand that you're done. Ellie, I know you see how well we fit together.”

_So, tell him that it's over_

_Then bring it on over_

_Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_

_Girl, you know it can't wait_

_Rip it off just like a band-aid_

_It ain't my business to be all up in_

_But I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

_I know that you so done with him, break up with him, break up with him_

“Just tell him it’s over, then come over and we’ll talk. You can’t keep seeing him when you know you don’t love him. I know it’s not my place to be saying all this, but I know he’s not the one for you, so please just end it.”

_You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too_

_No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you_

_I'd tell him that it's over_

_Then bring it on over_

_Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_

_Girl, you know it can't wait_

_Just rip it off like a band-aid_

_Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again_

_I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

_The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_

_I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

_Just break up with him_

“I know you would have hung up already if I was wrong, so no pressure or anything but please tell him it’s over. Stringing him along will only make things harder. We can’t keep pretending, B. Just break up with him. Please.”

“Okay,” Ellie replied quietly.


End file.
